KrisTao - Junkie
by PABLOCKBIGBANG
Summary: kris mempunyai tunangan bernama huang zi tao, yang menjadi pecandu narkoba, apa yang akan kris lakukan ? #bad sunmary TAORIS, SULAY, CHANBAEK/BAEKYEOL KAISOO/KAIDO


Kristao-Junkie|FF|

Author : Choi Seung Wook / chanbaekpark.

Wu Yi Fan.  
Huang Zi Tao.

Romance, Sad, Tragedy, Action.

Rating : T PG13.

Sunmary : Namja cantik bernama Huang Zi Tao adalah seorang Junkie (pecandu Narkoba) apakah dia bisa menghilangkan kebiasaannya itu? lalu apakah sanggup seorang Wu Yi Fan sang Tunangan ZiTao , membuat hidup nya kembali normal?

.

.

''awas brengsek jangan halangi aku !''

Plakk !

sebuah cap telapak tangan terjejak di pipi namja manis bermarga Huang itu, meninggalkan jejak berwarna merah yang sangat kontras, bukannya dia diam tapi apa?! dia -namja cantik- tambah kesenangan mendapat sebuah tamparan itu, bahkan dia semakin membuat sang ayah ingin kembali mendarat kan tamparan atau pukulan keras itu ke tubuhnya dan wajahnya itu, entah lah dia merasa 'keenakan' di tampar atau di pukul sampai babak belur seperti itu, ada efek kesenangan sendiri menjalar ditubuh tinggi kurusnya.

''hey ! Kenapa ?! kau lelah menaparku ! Dasar orang tua keparat ! Untuk apa kau membuatku lahir kedunia jika untuk membuatku hancur eoh !'' teriak tao dan itu membuat sang ayah menamparnya dan meninjunya berkali-kali , sang ayah tidak pernah pandang bulu, mau itu anaknya atau bukan jika sudah membuat emosi nya tersulut jangan harap dia akan berbaik hati.

''kau ! Dasar anak tidak tau diuntung ! Kau lihat hyung mu Huang Yi Xing ! tidak bisa kah kau meniru hyung mu yang selalu patuh dan tidak memalukan keluarga HUANG !''teriak MR Huang, dan sekali lagi tangan besar itu kembali menampar pipi tirus tao , badannya semua biru - biru lebam, dengan ujung bibir sedikir robek, mengeluarkan bau amis akibatnya, mata kiri lebam hijau dan sedikit bengkak akibat pukulan sadis sang ayah.

''cukup ayah ! Ku mohon jangan pukul tao lagi ayah''ujar yi xing atau akrab dipanggil lay, menahan tangan ayah nya yang hendak menghadiahi sang adik sebuah pukulah mentah (again).

''cih ! Kau tidak usah berpura-pura baik dasar ! Namja jalang !''sinis tao.

''kau dengar lay ! Apakah pantas kau menganggap anak pembawa sial ini dongsaengmu eoh !''

Bugh

Sekali lagi ,tepat di pipi kiri tao kembali mendapatkan hadiah bogem mentah dari sang ayah kandung nya sendiri, miris memang, tapi tidak untuk namja kurus bernama ZiTao ini, dia malah ketagihan !catat !dia ketagihan membuat sang ayah emosi dan dia sangat ketagihan saat sang ayah memukul habis tubuh dan wajahnya.

Brak

Seorang namja tampan membuka kasar pintu ruangan mewah itu ah ani lebih tepatnya mendobrak pintu ruangan tersebut, terlihatlah namja tampan, tinggi berambut blonde dan jangan lupa matanya yang sangat tajam itu, membuat siapa saja akan menciut nyalinya saat melihat tatapan nya yang err mematikan itu !tapi tidak dengan tao !

''ayah cukup, biar aku yang mengurusnya, dia itu sudah tanggung jawabku''tegas namja yang bernama Wu Yi Fan atau lebih kerap disapa Kris itu.

''kau bawalah anak sialan ini, aku tak ingin melihat anak pembawa sial ini'' ujar MR huang frustasi.

''anak sialan kau bilang ! Hey namja bangsat ! Sialan!sialan begini ! Aku ini anakmu ! Darah dagingmu !'' teriak tao lancang, MR huang yang mendengarnya langsung naik pitam, tapi kris segera mencegahnya dengan tegas.

''ikut aku, kita pulang''ujar kris dan menyeret lengan kurus tao.

''hey kau namja berengsek ! Jangan menyeretku ! Aku bisa jalan sendiri !''teriak tao cempreng kepada namja tinggi yang menyandang status 'tunangan'' nya itu.  
Tapi kris tak mengindahkannya.

''masuk'' perintah kris.

''CEPAT MASUK !''

''ya ya ya baiklah -,-''malas tao dan mulai masuk kedalam mobil sport tunangan nya itu dengan memasang wajah -_-

selama di perjalanan pulang tao hanya diam dan sesekali bergumam tidak jelas, kalau tidak bergumam dia akan tertawa keras, ntah apa yang membuatnya senang atau ada sesuatu yang menggelitik perutnya, mungkin efek obat yang tadi pagi dia minum, berserta alkohol minuman favoritenya, kadang kris berfikir ingin memasukan tao ke panti rehabilitas, tapi dia tidak tega, karena di panti itu badan tao-nya akan disuntik dan di ikat, kris selalu mengiklaim hanya dirinya yang bisa menyembuhkan tunangan nya itu, kris sengaja tidak memberi tao uang , kalau keperluan tao biar kris yang pergi membelikannya sendiri, jika dia memberi uang ke tao, maka tao akan menggunakannya untuk membeli berbagai macam merek minuman dan merek ganja lainnya, tapi apa ! tao malah pulang kerumahnya dan meminta uang kepada ayah nya, dan berakhir dengan pukulan pukulan sadis di wajah dan sekujur tubuh kurus nya itu.

Setelah sampai di sebuah apartement kris segera menyeret masuk tunangan nya itu.

Dan mendorong tao duduk di sofa, sedangkan kris pergi ke dapur mengambil air dingin dan handuk serta kotak P3K, untuk mengobati luka-luka lebam di badan dan wajah tunangannya itu, kris benar-benar sangat merindukan tao-nya yang dulu, yang polos, yang lugu, tapi itu dulu, sebelum tao mengenal barang haram yang membuat namja nya ini seperti kehilangan otaknya.

Mata kris membelalak besar, saat melihat tao sedang asik menggoreskan silet ke lengan tangannya.

Sret

Kris menahan tangannya dan segera mengambil silet tajam itu secara hati-hati, membuat tao yang sedang asik dengan dunianya itu kesal.

''wae? Kenapa semua orang tidak bisa melihatku tenang sebentar saja''ujar tao kesal dan bersandar di punggung sofa, sedangkan kris dengan telaten membersihkan darah yang mengalir dari lengan tao.

''untuk apa kau mengobatiku 'kris-ku tersayang' toh besok ada tanda baru lagi''ledek tao sinis.

''tidak bisa kah kau diam''tekan kris tajam.

''hm aku akan diam''jawab tao santai dan memerhatikan namja tampan dihadapannya yang sedang sibuk mengobati luka-luka nya itu.

Kris memberikan sedikit alkohol di kapas dan membersihlan luka lebam di ujung bibir tao.

''selesai''ujar kris.

''gomawo kris''lirih tao, kris hanya tersenyum dan membawa tubuh tao yang mulai sangat kurus itu ke dalam pelukannya.

''tao apa kau ingin ikut ke panti rehabilitas''tanya kris pelan, tao langsung mendorong tubuh besar kris.

''kau gila ! Aku tidak mau kris ! kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau bawa aku kerumah sakit jiwa keparat !'' marah tao.

''aku pun sebenarnya tidak mau, tapi aku janji akan selalu menemanimu tao, percayalah''ujar kris lembut.

''aku tidak mau kris, tolong jangan paksa aku, kalau kau bosan dan lelah dengan ku, kau bisa putuskan aku, dan kau bebas, begitupun aku'' ujar tao enteng, membuat rahang kris memanas dan menggepalkan tangannya kesal, hey ! Apakah dia tidak tau kalau kris itu sangat mencintainya eoh !

''apa yang kau bilsang tao !''marah kris.

''aku malas mengulangnya''ujar tao dan beranjak menuju laci lemarinya.  
Tao membuka semua laci seakan mencari sesuatu, semua laci telah di periksanya tapi nihil, barang yang dicari tidak ada.

''kris keparat ! Kemana kau buang obatku !''teriak tao sadis.

''aku sudah membuangnya ! Kau sudah tidak membutuhkan barang itu lagi tao''ujar kris

Bughh

Dengan sadisnya tao meninju rahang tegas kris, lalu menarik kerah baju kris.

''kenapa kau buang kris ! Keparat!''marah tao dan menghempaskan lalu meninju wajah kris bertubi tubi.

Prang

Tao mengambil gelas bir dan melemparnya ke wajah kris, membuat gelas itu pecah.

Hening

Tao terkejut, dengan apa yang di buatnya, dia hampir membunuh namja yang dicintainya selama 5 tahun ini, namja yang selalu menemaninya dalam suka walaupun duka selama 5 tahun ini.  
tao memundurkan langkahnya lalu merosot kelantai, matany menatap darah yang keluar dari pelipis kris, tubuhnya bergetar, melihat namja yang meringis akibat ulahnya itu, dia sendiripun tak menyangka akan membuat namja yang sangat di cintainya itu tersiksa, hanya maaf yang bergumam di bibir tipisnya.

''k-kriss''lirih tao miris, kris menghampiri tao dengan susah payah lalu memeluk erat tubuh tao yang mulai menggigil hebat, bibir tipisnya yang mulai memucat, membuat kris miris melihat kondisi tao, dengan tubuh semakin hari semakin kurus, kantung mata yang menghitam, benar-benar miris !

''di dingin...ge''lirih tao dan membalas pelukan kris, menyembunyikan wajah nya di dada bidang kris.

''aku mencintaimu baby''hanya itu kata kata yang terus kris bisikan ke telinga tunangannya itu.

.

.

Tao berjalan menelusuri lorong kampusnya.

Bugh

Seseorang tak sengaja menabraknya.

''brengsek kau'' marah tao lalu meninju habis wajah namja tadi yang menabraknya, entah mengapa tao sangat suka melihat darah terus keluar dari wajah namja yang di pukulnya itu.

''tao cukup''ujar sahabat tao bernama kai.

''cuih!'' tao meludahi namja yang sudah pinsan dengan wajah lebam dimana mana akibat ulah nya itu.

''hey tao, aku punya barang bagus, apa kau mau mencobanya?''tanya kai, tao menyeringai lalu mengangguk.

Setelah sampai di sebuah klub, tao dan kawan kawan mulai melakukan pesta narkoba, tao terus meminum alkohol yang membuat nya bahagia itu, dan sesekali tao menyuntikan sebuah cairan di lengan nya membuatnya merasa terbang ke langit ke tujuh, lalu kembali meminum pil favorite nya itu.

''ahhhhh''desah nya, kesenangan nya benar-benar tidak ada bayangnya.

Sedangkan kai sedang menggendong namja cantik yang ada di gendongannya dan membawanya menuju kamar sebelah.

''hey tao-ah kau sudah banyak memakainya, sekarang giliranku''ucap teman tao, tao hanya menggedikkan bahunya dan melempar jarum suntikan itu ke arah temannya, dan temannya menyambutnya dengan senang hati.

Di lain tempat kris terus mencari tunangan nya itu, semua klub telah di datanginya, tapi tidak ada dia menemukan namja cantik-nya itu.

Drttttt...drttttt

''ya, lay apa kau sudah mendapat kabarnya?''

''mwo ! Aku segera kesana !'' kris membanting setir mobilnya dan melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit yang di beri tahu lay tadi.

Setelah sampai kris segera berlari menelusuri ruangan putih itu, lalu berhenti di depan ruangan UGD, menatap miris kerah namja cantiknya yang sedang di periksa oleh dokter itu.

.

.

''pagi baby'' bisik kris dan memeluk pinggang tao dari belakang.

''KRIS ! Oh my ! Kau mengangget kan ku ! Pagi'' kaget dan jawab tao lalu ikut tersenyum.

Kris mencium kilas bibir tunangannya itu, lalu tao membalasnya dengan HOT KISS.

''wow'' bangga kris saat tautannya terpisah.  
''kenapa? Kau tidak membiarkan ku istirahat sebentar tadi malam''ujar tao, kris hanya terkekeh, saat mengingat aktivitas s*x mereka tadi malam, di mana saat tao terus mendesah dan meneriaki namanya itu.

''aku mencintaimu''bisik kris.

''aku tidak perlu menjawab, kau sendiri juga tau kalau aku juga mencintaimu'' jawab tao enteng dan mengedikkan bahunya santai.  
Sedangkan kris hanya terkekeh.  
dia tau kalau tao itu tidak suka acara-acara romantis-romantis yang menggelikan itu.

.

.

''appa aku minta uang, kris tidak mau memberiku jatah, aku butuh uang, nanti tagihannya kau minta saja sendiri''ujar tao enteng dan itu membuat sang appa langsung naik darah, benar-benar anaknya yang satu ini,tidak tau sopan santun selalu seenak jidatnya terus -pikir sang appa.

''kau ! Brengsek !anak pembawa sial ! Kris tidak memberi uang karena kau selalu saja menghamburkan uang Keparat ! Jangan harap aku akan memberimu uang !''teriak MRhuang marah.

''cih !tidak usah berteriak dasar tua bangka !'' ejek tao sinis dan itu membuat MR huang naik pitam.

''KAU !KELUAR !''

''tanpa kau suruhpun aku akan keluar ''ujar tao sinis lalu pergi meninggalkan sang ayahnya yang menatapnya jengkel, tao membanting pintu ruangan sang ayah kesal.

''brengsek ! Orang tua pelit !'' gumam tao berang, dan tao sempat berpaspasan dengan kakak nya 'lay'

''cih, kau selalu yang dibanggakan si tua itu, heran''sinisnya dan mendorong pundak lay, dan akibatnya lay terjatuh ke lantai, tao hanya menatap kakaknya sinis.

''segitu saja sudah jatuh dasar namja lemah !''ujar tao dan menendang pinggang lay, dan itu membuat sang empunya meringis sakit.

''hoy !HUANG Zi TAO !apa yang kau lakukan eoh !OH TUHAN !''teriak mR Huang frustasi, lalu membantu lay berdiri.

''kau tidak tau kalau hyungmu ini sedang hamil eoh !dia bisa ke guguran bodoh ! Astaga ! Dosa apa hamba mempunyai anak sialan ini !''frustasi MR huang sangat frustasi.

''biarkan saja aku tak peduli ! Kalau kau menyesal kenapa kau membuatku namja tua sialan ''

Plak

tao langsung terpental kebelakang akibat tamparan keras dari sang appa.

bugh

''anak keparat !''

Bugh

''anak sialan''

Bugh

''anak pembawa sial''

Bugh

Nafas MR huang naik turun akibat emosi, sedangkan tao sudah tepar di lantai sembari tertawa tidak karuan.

''kau tidak apa-apa tao?''tanya lay dan mencoba membantu sang adik.

''jangan sentuh aku''kecam tao dan mendorong lay kasar.

''arghhhh'' erang lay saat punggungnya terbentur dinding.

''lay'' teriak namja yang baru saja datang dari kantornya.

''gwanchana baby?''tanya namja tampan itu dan membantu lay.

''suho lebih baik kau bawa istrimu ke kamar''ujar MR huang, suho mengangguk lalu mengangkat tubuh lemah istrinya menuju kamar.

''kau ! Jangan pernah menginjakkan kaki mu kerumah ini lagi ! Pergi''teriak MR huang penuh emosi.

''fine ! Aku akan pergi ! Akupun tak sudih ! Menjadi keluarga bangsat ini'' teriak tao lalu pergi dengan langkah gontai meninggalkan rumahnya.

''astaga baekhyun lihat kelakuan anakmu''lirih chanyeol -MR huang- dan mengacak rambutnya kasar.

.

.

Tao melangkah gontai , badan kurus nya terus melangkah menuju gundukan dimana sang umma telah tertidur lelap di dalamnya, memeluk batu nisan yang terukir nama Huang Baekhyun itu erat.

''umma apa aku nakal, sehingga membuat appa selalu emosi? Aku hanya menggunakan obat itu untuk bersenang senang, aku sangat bahagia saat aku menyentuh dan memakai barang itu umma, percayalah aku tidak gila, buktinya aku masih menyayangi umma dan mencintai namja keparat si kris itu hahaha benar - benar''curhat tao.

''umma, jangan nangis ne, aku mau pulang dulu, maaf umma sekarang aku bukanlah namja polos yang cengeng lagi, walaupun appa selalu membenciku tapi yang terpenting tunangan ku selalu menjagaku''lirih tao lalu mengecup batu nisan itu, berjalan perlahan meninggalkan makam sang umma tercintanya.

''eugh sial, kenapa kepalaku ! Brengsek arghhhhh!'' teriak tao dan berusaha terus berjalan menuju apartement nya.

Brughtt

Tao menghempaskan badan kurusnya ke atas kasur kamarnya, tao sengaja tidak menghidupkan lampu apartementnya, tau sendirilah, sekarang tao sedang menangis, dia tak ingin ada yang melihatnya, tapi percaya kah kalian! Tao menangis hanya sebentar, lalu merogo sakunya, mengambil pil yang tadi dia beli di club, hanya ini penenangnya.

''ahhhh''desah tao saat pil itu tertelan di tenggorokannya.

''dunia hanya milik ku keekkekekkeke''kekeh tao seperti orang kurang waras, lalu pergi kekamar mandi dan mengambil silet lalu menggores goreskan asal silet itu ke lengannya, kebiasaan tao, baginya ini adalah kesenaangan saat darah darah pekat itu keluar dari lengan nya, tao merasa benar-benar nikmat saat benda tajam itu beradu menyayat lengan nya, sampai membuat nya ketagihan sesekali tertawa melihat darah darah yang menurutnya sungguh sangat imut itu.

Brak

''TAO !''bentak kris dan menarik kasar lengan tao.

''apa kris sayang?''tanya tao lebih tepatnya merancau, kris tau pasti tunangannya ini kembali menyentuh benda sialan itu.  
Kris tak mengindahkan pertanyaan tao, dia merobek kemejanya dan menalikan kain itu ke lengan tao agar darah yang mengalir itu berhenti.

''apa yang kau lakukan tao, tolong jangan siksa dirimu baby''ujar kris lembut, membuat tao membuka matanya setengah, benar benar seperti orang yang kegangguan jiwa.

''aku tidak menyiksa diriku kris sayang, itu sangat menyenangkan you know''rancau tao dengan mata panda sayunya dan tersenyum tipis melihat lengannya yang berbalut kemeja kris tadi.  
Kris hanya menghembuskan nafasnya kesal.

Tao kembali merogo sakunya, dan mengambil pil itu, kris yang melihatnya langsung geram dan merampas kasar pil itu dari tangan tao, tao yang kesal lalu mengejar kris menuju kamar mandi, sayang ! Kris telah membuang benda itu ke dalam kloset.

''keparat kenapa kau buang bajingan !''teriak tao kesal menatap nanar kloset itu, sungguh hatinya benar benar dongkol.

''kau tidak butuh itu tao''ujar kris dan memeluk tao, tapi tao mendorong tubuh kris kasar.

''AKU BENCI PADAMU KRIS ! AKU MUAK ! AKU MUAK PUNYA TUNANGAN SEPERTI MU KRIS ! AKU INGIN KITA BERAKHIR ! AKU LELAH BERSAMAMU KRIS ! KEPARAT !''teriak tao murka, kris kembali memeluk badan kurusnya.

''kau tidak lelah baby, ini hanya masalah waktu, kau tidak muak denganku baby', aku mencintaimu'' bisik kris lembut.

''ku mohon berikan benda itu, aku membutuhkannya, ku mohon'' mohon tao menatap kris dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

''arghhhhh sakit, kris,,,,berikan kepadaku kris, ku mohon , tolong ini benar benar sakit kris'' ringis tao kesakitan, kris hanya miris melihat nasib tunangan yang ia cintai ini.

''aku mencintaimu tao, aku mencintaimu''hanya itu kata-kata atau tepat nya bisikkan yang selalu kris bisikkan dengan lembut kenamja manisnya itu.

.

.

''bagaimana ke adaan lay?'' tanya chanyeol, suho hanya mengusap wajahnya.

''kandungannya melemah ayah, nyaris keguguran''lirih suho dan mengusap wajah damai lay saat tertidur.

''anak itu benar-benar''

''sabarlah ayah, aku yakin suatu saat nanti dia akan berubah kembali seperti tao yang dulu'' ujar suho menatap ayah mertuanya itu iba.

''semoga''lirih chanyeol dan meninggalkan kamar anak dan menantunya itu.

Seperginya chanyeol sang mertua, suho memeluk istrinya dan mengusap pelan perut dimana di situ ada buah hatinya dengan lay.

''hey baby, jangan nakal, kasihan umma mu sayang, appa menyayangimu'' bisik suho dan mengecup perut buncit lay.

''eughhh''

Dengan perlahan lay membuka pelan matanya, kepalanya benar-benar pusing, suho tersenyum melihat istrinya bangun.

''ada apa sayang? Butuh sesuatu eum?''tanya suho dan membantu lay bagun lalu menyandarkan punggung lay di kepala ranjang, lay hanya menggeleng pelan.

''bagaiamana ke adaan baby?''tanya lay dan mengusap pelan perutnya, suho tersenyum lalu ikut mengusap perut istrinya itu pelan.

''baby baik baik saja sayang'' jawab suho.

''hyung, apa tao bisa berubah seperti dulu eum?''tanya lay, suho mendekap istrinya itu yang akan mulai terisak.

''tenang baby, tao pasti bisa seperti dulu, berdoalah''ujar suho dewasa.

''huks aku merindukan tao yang dulu hyung, huks, umma pasti menangis melihat keadaannya yang seperti ini huks''tangis lay pecah sudah, hatinya sakit, benar-benar sakit, melihat perubahan sang adik kecilnya itu.

''hey, lihat aku baby, jangan menangis kasihan uri agyea, jangan menangis lagi ne, aku yakin tao pasti bisa berubah, jangaan menangis ne, nanti agyea kita ikut menangis''bisik suho lembut, lay mengusap air matanya lalu mengangguk pelan.

.

.

Kris berjalan mondar mandir di depan ruang UGD tersebut.

Cklek.

''bagaimana ke adaan tao dok?'' tanya kris tidak sabaran.

''kita perlu bicara tuan wu, ikut saya'' ujar sang dokter tanpa babibu kris mengikuti langkah dokter yang bername tag Choi Siwon itu menuju ruangan nya.

''jadi bagaimana dok?'' tanya kris setelah di persilahkan duduk oleh siwon.

''maaf tuan wu, menurut pemeriksaan tao terkena -''

.

.

Kris berjalan menelusuri taman dengan tao yang ada di gendongannya.  
lengan kurus tao terangkul di leher kokoh kris, langkahnya terus menelusuri taman dimana pertama kali dia menyatakan perasaan nya kenamja manisnya, dimana dia dan tao menyatukan bibir mereka di taman ini, dimana dia dan tao langsungkan pertunangan mereka di taman ini.

''sudah ku bilang kris lebih baik aku berjalan saja, lagian aku juga masih kuat''bisik tao lemah.

''tidak apa baby, bukannya kau suka aku gendong eum?'' tanya kris.

''ck, tapi aku kan berat kris''ujar tao.

-berat bagaimana, semenjak kau kecanduan sampai kau kehilangan 20 kilo badanmu tao-fikir kris miris, melihat badan tao sangat kurus.

''tidak baby kau tidak berat''bisik kris, tao hanya tersenyum.

''kris kau tau, aku sangat beruntung mempunyai kekasih tampan dan sempurna sepertimu kris, kau baik, kau setia, kau selalu ada untuk ku kris, aku sangat mencintaimu''bisik tao lemah, kris berusaha tidak menjatuhkan air matanya, mendengar penuturan tao.

''saat kau memintaku menjadi kekasih mu, dan pada waktu itu appa tak menyetujui nya sampai kau terus meyakinkan appa''

''saat aku menjadi seorang pecandu kau terus saja setia padaku kris, aku salut padamu, apakah kau masih mencintaiku eum?''

''aku selalu mencintaimu tao''jawab kris dan mencium lengan tao.

''bagus''lirih tao.

''kris aku ingin menyanyikan lagu untukmu''

''aku akan mendengarnya baby''

I coincidentally heard news about you are you doing well? I think I m doing well It s a relief I seem happy I thought I d still be struggling Feeling a bit lonely (feeling depressed) I kept wandering through past memories The deeper the night grew I needlessly got a bit sad

When I miss you (so good bye, good bye)  
When I long for you even more I blankly lay there,  
blankly lay there Eventually,  
not going to sleep Even when I miss you (so good bye, good bye) .

Even when I think of you more I am alright,  
I am alright,  
I am alright If only you are happy It feels like I am floating in the air It s a problem that doesn t necessarily need a conclusion If it awakens like last night s dream,

it all scatters If I try to approach you,  
you keep getting farther,  
why do you keep getting farther When I was with you,  
before I let you go I loved you with all my strength So I have no regrets I thought the person for you was me But I guess it s not When I miss you (so good bye, good bye) When I long for you even more I blankly lay there,  
blankly lay there Eventually,  
not going to sleep Even when I miss you (so good bye, good bye) Even when I think of you more I am alright,  
I am alright,  
I am alright If only you are happy The road I took to take you home,  
the coffee we drank together The book we read together,  
the drama we watched together I long for all these things so much The road I took to take you home,  
the coffee we drank together The book we read together,  
the drama we watched together I long for all these things so much

(beast-when i miss you)

-''maaf tuan wu , tapi memang begitu, bahwa tao mengidap HIV aids''jawab DR siwon, kris hanya menggeleng tidak percaya.

''apa tidak bisa di sembuhkan dok?''

''bisa tapi itu tidak menjamin 100%, aku mempunyai teman di amerika, dia pasti bisa membantu mu''-

air mata kris tidak dapaat di tahan lagi, air bening itu menjalari melewati pipi tegasnya saat mengingat ingat kata dokter bahwa namja cantinya itu terkena HIV, penyakit tersadis yang bersarang ditubuh namja cantiKnya.

''kau tau kris, aku selalu menanyikan lagu itu di saat aku merindukanmu'' bisik tao lemah.

''Ni-ga haengbokhadamyeon nan''lirih tao.

''aku sudah tidak kuat kris'' lirih tao.

''tenanglah baby aku akan mengusahakan semuanya untukmu, bertahan lah ne, besok kita akan ke amerika menjalani pengobatanmu''

''apakah nanti kau selalu di sampingku kris''

''aku selalu di samping mu baby, percayalah, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu barang sedetik pun, pegang ucapanku''

.

.

5 tahun kemudian.

''ummaaaaa, zi fan mendapat nilai 100 umma lihat lah''  
teriak namja kecil berlari memeluk sang umma yang sedang asik di dapur, namja cantik itu membalikkan badannya dan menyambut kedatangan anaknya yang berumur 4 tahun itu.

''eummm''lenguh tao sang namja cantik senang dan mengacungkan dua jempolnya, ya ! Tao berhasil melewati masa tersuramnya, tapi sayang tuhan mengambil suaranya sehingga tao kini lebih tepatnya dengan ke adaan bisu, tapi tuhan selalu adil bukan? tao di karuniai anak bernama wu zi fan, dan suami nya wu yi fan a.k.a kris yang selalu ada untuknya.

''hy baby'' bisik kris dan memeluk tao dari belakang, tao membalas memeluk kris dan tersenyum senang lalu mengecup kilat bibir sang suami.

''umma appa aku kok tidak di peluk''kesal zi fan menghentak kan kaki kecilnya.

''mmmmm'' tao terkekeh lalu mengangguk dan memeluk anaknya.

''hari ini kita main kerumah kakek ne'' ujar kris, tao dan zi fan mengangguk senang.

.  
.

''aigoooo cucuku'' teriak chanyeol dan memeluk zi fan.

''hy tao bagaimana kabarmu saeng?''tanya lay dan memeluk tao, tao tersenyum lalu mengangkat jempolnya.  
dan mengambil ahli menggendong anak kedua lay.  
Suho dan kris tersenyum melihat istri mereka masing masing, sedang kan zi fan dan myunjoong -anak pertama sulay- asik dengan kakeknya -chanyeol-.

Sebuah rintangan pasti ada jalan keluarnya bukan? setiap penderitaan pasti akhirnya akan bahagia karena tuhan itu maha adil, , dan tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini, jika TUHAN mengizinkannya, begitulah yang terjadi dengan jalan takdir Wu Yi Fan & Huang Zi Tao ^^.

END

Aku membebaskan siapa saja yang ingin membaca ff abal-abalku, terima kasih telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ff abal-abalku ^^ Terserah kalian mau memberi coment atau tidak, kalian membacanya saja sudah sangat membuatku senang, gomawo -salam perpisahan-


End file.
